Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank capable of being refilled with liquid via an inlet and a liquid consuming apparatus including the tank.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a printer that includes: a tank capable of being refilled with ink; and a recording head to record an image on a sheet by jetting, from a nozzle, the ink supplied from the tank. If the ink in the tank is consumed, then it is possible for a user to refill the tank with the ink retained in a bottle from an inlet of the tank.
The tank is provided with an atmosphere opening port for maintaining the internal pressure of the tank at atmospheric pressure. Ordinarily, the atmosphere opening port is provided in an upper portion of the tank in a usable posture.
Further, there is known a tank whose inner part is partitioned into a plurality of spaces. With respect to such a tank, even if the tank is put in an inverted state or an inclined state due to transportation, packaging or the like, communication ports and/or communication passages connected to the atmosphere opening port may still be positioned above parts of the plurality of spaces. In such cases, the ink retained in those parts of the spaces will not leak out of the atmosphere opening port. That is, even if the tank is put in an inverted state or an inclined state due to transportation, packaging or the like, it is still possible to confine the ink leaking out of the atmosphere opening port only to the ink in some of the plurality of spaces.